


tell the world that we finally got it all right (I choose you)

by storyinmyeyes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/pseuds/storyinmyeyes
Summary: A selection of prompts originally posted on tumblr





	1. I know you so well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. "It reminded me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by amyscascadingtabs on tumblr

In the five years that Jake Peralta has known Amy Santiago he has learned some things. One, that she loves to organize and she makes binders for literally everything (well almost everything) two, that she is competitive (just like he is, that’s why they are such a good match) and three, she is always cold. Always. He knows this because he has been her source of warmth countless times when she would be cold during a stakeout and not even her two coats and a blanket could warm her up. Or when they would hang out at their respective apartments on the couch and she cuddle up to him seeking the warmth his body provided.

Yes, Amy Santiago was always cold, but he didn’t mind it if it meant her being in his space. She always had a way of doing that, it seemed. Invading his space. Not that he minded, he actually liked that she wanted to be so close to him and she always was an affectionate person. Touching his arm in reassurance if he was worried about a case or an excited hug when he solved a case that he had been working on for weeks. Her presence always made him feel lighter and happy. He craved it, more than he would admit at times _because why does he need her so much?_

Maybe it’s because her touches calm him. Maybe it’s the way that when he’s upset about a case or his dad, she has the right words. Really, she just makes his days better and he doesn’t know how he got by in life before she came along. He knows that she balanced out his already messy, chaotic life and now, he’s returning the favor because he may not be good with words, but he’s good with actions and that is why when he sees a mug with one of those cute sayings like ‘Warm and Cozy’ on it at a little corner shop on the way to the precinct, he knows he has to give it to Amy.

He knows she has enough mugs to last her the rest of her life, but she probably doesn’t have one as cute as this and it’s perfect because it will keep her warm when she wants to be cozy after a long day and that thought makes Jake’s heart swell with happiness.

When he walks into the precinct that morning, he sets the coffee he bought for Amy on her desk along with the ‘Warm and Cozy’ mug and waits for her to finish talking to Holt so he can see her reaction.

As Jake is booting up his computer, he sees Amy walk out of Holt’s office headed to her desk, she notices the coffee and the mug and glances at Jake across from her. He gives her a small smile and nods when she gestures to the coffee and mug giving him a soft smile in return.

“Thank you for the coffee, but what is the extra gift for? You’re always saying I have more than enough mugs, why did you buy me another one?”

“It reminded me of you.” Jake said simply, looking back towards his computer screen

Amy examines the mug and sees ‘Warm and Cozy’ written across it, which makes her heart melt at the sentiment. “Even though I have others, I will always use this mug for hot chocolate from now on.”

Amy gets up from her chair and walks the few feet to Jake’s desk, standing behind him. Jake looks over his shoulder to see Amy about to lean down, he stands up then, and she wraps her arms around his waist to give him a hug as a show of thanks. When she pulls away, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Jake, surprised by the show of affection looks away as a blush creeps up his face. “What was that for?”

“For being the most amazing best friend a person could ask for. You knew that I didn’t need it, yet you still got it because it made you think of me. That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Well, you deserve the best, Santiago. Now, enough mushiness, let’s get back to work.” Jake says with a smirk and Amy rolls her eyes in response.

He loves to tease her, and he knew that she would respond with her signature eye roll. He knows her and he will buy her all the gifts in the world if it gets the reaction that Amy gave him because even though they are still just friends (at the moment) he knows when they do actually decide to be more, it will be better than any gift he could ever get her, because she is all the gift that he will ever need.


	2. cause you're amazing, just the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. "I like your laugh."
> 
> Requested by nessa007 on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Jake has always loved the sound of laughter, especially when it is coming from one Amy Santiago and if he is the one making her laugh, it’s even better. Usually, he is the cause of said laughter because as she mentioned on that undercover case that changed everything, “He makes me laugh.” And that is something that makes Jake insanely proud. Not in an egotistical way, but a way that means he is making someone happy by being himself. Amy may roll her eyes at his teasing and try to hide the smile while doing it, but he knows that she secretly enjoys it the fact that he can push her buttons that much and she doesn’t hate him, but usually comes back with her own witty retort in response makes it all worth it. **  
**

At this point, they are about a week into this dating thing and hanging out on the couch eating a pizza and watching a rom-com (Jake let Amy pick the movie because he would just choose Die Hard if he didn’t) and while he doesn’t want to admit it, he is enjoying this movie.

“This movie is actually really cute.” Jake says glancing over at Amy on the couch.

“You like it? Aww, you big softy. Who would have thought that Die Hard, action-movie loving Jake Peralta would like a romantic comedy?”

“Hey, there are some good ones out there!”

“13 Going on 30 is one of the best.” Amy says proudly

“Well, if the music is any indication and that part of it is in the 80s, which makes it even better, then I agree with you. I mean they performed Thriller!” Jake does the hand motions to the song, which makes Amy giggle.

“Well, i’m glad that you’re enjoying it. Rom-coms are pretty cheesy, but this one is my favorite.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little cheesy romance even if it is predictable.”

Jake moves closer to wrap an arm around Amy as they continue watching.

“Hey, what do you think it would have been like if we had known each other in high school? Would we have been like Jenna and Matt? I mean we have known each other for a long time, but not as long as they have. I think we could have been friends.” 

“Hahaha, I would have hated you in high school Jake. I would have thought you were attractive and adorable, but we probably wouldn’t have gotten along.”

“I think I could have impressed you with my adorable charm.” Jake says with a smirk

“Maybe, but it would have taken a lot more than just your charm to make me fall for you.”

“Really? Cause I seem to remember not that long ago you saying how you knew I was the one was because I make you laugh.”

That gets Amy’s attention. He does make her laugh, that’s one of her favorite things about him and she genuinely meant that when she said it, but she wants to see where this is going to lead, so she pauses the movie to give all her attention to Jake.

“Okay, I would have liked that about you, but I don’t know if you would have liked me. If my organization and nerdiness bothers you now, it was worse then and I wasn’t as secure with myself back then either.”

“I would have found you beautiful then, just like I do now. You still would have been out of my league and that is why I would use my humor and charm to try and impress you.”

“I would have probably reacted the same way that I always do, rolling my eyes and trying to hide the smile at how adorable you were. Plus, even though I wasn’t the most confident, I still could have kicked your butt in arm wrestling.”

“Oh really? Would you like to bet on that?”

“Jake, I have seven brothers, I got pretty good. Okay?”

Jake holds out his hand to put this bet into action. Amy goes to put her bowl of popcorn down and join their hands.

“Wait, what’s in it for me if I win?” Amy asks

“You have to admit that you would have fallen for me back then.”

“Deal.”

They start to wrestle and it goes back and forth a few times with Jake’s hand on top and then Amy’s, both resisting and being pretty equal strength wise, but in the end Jake wins.

“Ha! Now, come on, admit that you would have fallen for my humor and charm, even back then.”

“Fine, I would have fallen for you back then, just like I did now. You’re ability to make me laugh is one of my favorite things about you and I would have enjoyed having you around.”

Jake pushes her down into the couch cushion and pins her arms above her head.

“Awww, really? Well, I am more than just charm and humor. I have a fun personality too!”

Amy laughs out loud at that and Jake stares at her with awe because, there’s that laugh again. His favorite sound and he loves being the cause of it.

“I like your laugh.” he blurts out staring down at her.

Amy leans up off the couch (even with her arms pinned, she can still lift her head up) and kisses him in response.

“Yes you do have a fun personality. You’re also sweet, caring and so so funny. Who would have thought that someone like you, orange soda drinking, junk food eating Jake, would charm their way into my heart?”

“It’s the humor. That’s what won you over.”

“I mean, you do make me laugh, constantly, but it was other things too. You know me so well. You’re a great listener. You balance out my craziness, the list goes on.”

“You’re doing a great job if you don’t want this to go to my head.” Jake says with a smirk.

Amy rolls her eyes, but this time she doesn’t hide the smile she usually does and laughs at the smirk on his face.

“Well, I mean, it’s all true. I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t. You make me laugh. Always have, always will. Even when I was annoyed and frustrated, you always had a way of making things better.”

Jake doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone as amazing as Amy, but he feels like the luckiest guy in the world. He eventually let her free and they continued talking and stealing kisses every now and then, the movie completely forgotten about because even just a week into the relationship, there is nothing that Jake won’t do to not hear that amazing, beautiful sound from the woman who has his heart.


	3. this could be the start, of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 64\. "It's two sugars, right?"
> 
> This was requested by jakeperallta on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Start of Something New by High School Musical Cast

What is it about coffee that makes a person feel better? Is it the caffeine, the aroma that lingers in any room that contains said coffee? Or how sweet it is or how not sweet it is. Like, a person who drinks their coffee black or adds some flavor to the bitterness.

Jake likes some sweetness to his coffee. He pretty much likes anything he eats or drinks to be full of cavity inducing sugar; from gummy bears and sour worms, to orange soda in his cereal, Jake is truly a child at heart. Amy is clearly disgusted by his eating habits and is always telling him that he needs to eat better and while he knows this, the junk food is just soo good. How can he stop eating meat supreme or gummy worms and orange soda is one of the best drinks ever invented in Jake’s opinion. He gets his exercise by running after perps, so he doesn’t need to change anything. It might help him to be less out of breath when he has to run up the stairs or chase a bad guy for several blocks though.

Amy on the other hand prefers black coffee, but there has been times where Jake has seen her add some cream or sugar to it as well. Maybe it just depends on her mood. When she’s stressed or tired, she typically will drink it straight and he admires that about her. He doesn’t know why, it’s just coffee, but he pretty much admires everything related to Amy Santiago. She’s the most unique person he has ever met and while they are both detectives, her life is infinitely more together than his. She has her fair share of chaos, he’s sure, but she’s opposite of him in so many ways and so easy to tease, but there is that mutual respect they have between each other that has morphed into a friendship and Jake is grateful for it. Amy has been there for him countless times and vice versa, and she probably knows more about him than anyone else aside from maybe, Gina.

In Jake’s mind, drinking coffee straight with all its bitterness, shows how much strength Amy has and the extent of what she can handle. Funny how a drink makes him think of these things, but it does and he’d be lying if didn’t make the butterflies in his stomach come out in full force whenever Amy’s around. They are opposites in a lot of ways, but also similar in just as many.

The anxiousness in his gut has been showing up more lately, ever since he broke up with Sophia and they are both single at the same time, however, he doesn’t know if Amy still has the feelings she did before.

Lost in thought, Jake doesn’t notice Amy walk into the precinct, which is weird for him as well as Amy, since he usually always looks towards the elevator when he hears it open and sees her step out onto their floor. He also doesn’t notice Amy set a cup of coffee on his desk on the way to her own and it’s not until she’s sitting across from him that he looks up.

“Earth to Jake,” Amy says, smirking.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“It must have been pretty intense if you didn’t even notice me, which is weird even for you.”

“Just pondering life’s questions and why coffee has such a profound impact on people.”

Amy is surprised by this, as she doesn’t take Jake for someone who really thinks about those kinds of things in great detail. She is impressed though.

“Haha, well coffee is the drug that fuels most people, without it they would be a cranky, moody mess of a person. Speaking of coffee, I got you a cup.”

At this, Jake finally notices the coffee cup on his desk and picks it up. “Thanks. I’m usually the one getting you coffee, what made you decide to get one for me?”

“I just thought that with everything you have dealt with lately. The breakup. Getting injured when your leg fell into the sunroof of a car, your dad flaking on you again…that you would enjoy a nice, warm cup of coffee.”

To say Jake is touched is an understatement. He knew Amy cared about him and his well-being. They are friends after all, but he just didn’t realize how much, until this moment.

“Thank you.”

“It’s two sugars, right? I remember you saying at one point how you liked your coffee and considering that you are always eating and drinking whatever has sugar in it, I figured that you took sugar in your coffee as well.”

There are the butterflies again. It causes a definite shift in Jake’s chest and if he wasn’t convinced of Amy’s feelings for him before, he is now. At least in a way that could eventually lead to more for them.

Amy notices how Jake’s face softens and she sends him a warm smile, secretly proud of herself for remembering his coffee order. She really does care about him and it might just seem like a nice gesture coming from a friend, but she hopes that he understands the subtle hint at the feelings that are threatening to spill to the surface again. Amy doesn’t usually go out of her way to do something like this for people, she cares and loves people, but Jake is the one who is about actions and she is better with words, so doing something like this, for Amy is a big step and shows how much Jake means to her.

“Hey Ames, thanks for caring.” Jake says across the desk and gives her a warm smile back in response to hers. Yeah, this could be the moment that sets them on the path to finally becoming more than friends and Amy truly can’t wait.


	4. let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 96\. “I brought you an umbrella”   
> 41\. Kisses shared under an umbrella
> 
> Since these two prompts were similar I combined the 'I love you' prompt and a kiss prompt together.  
> Requested by bscgirl99 on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Can I Have This Dance? by High School Musical 3 Cast

It seemed that ever since Jake and Amy said that they like each other and decided to give a relationship a go that all the signs were pointing against them. Their captain died, they were yelled at by Terry for being unprofessional and so maybe it just wasn’t meant to be more than colleagues, but Charles, being the ever loyal and (obsessed with Jake and Amy) friend, talked some sense into Jake and he planned to go and tell Amy how he felt. Charles mentioned that he should wait until it started to rain, and Jake didn’t know when that would be. Maybe Charles knew that it was supposed to rain shortly and that would be his time to go, he didn’t know. However, it was autumn in New York and the weather was unpredictable, so he would take an umbrella with him just in case.

He no sooner heads out the door and it starts raining, which Jake takes as a sign that this will work out for them (he hopes at least) and heads over to Amy’s place. As he heads down the steps from his building to his car, he spies from his side vision, a figure with long, dark hair sitting on those exact steps and he stops in his tracks. It’s Amy and she’s shivering and wet from the rain. Looks like the umbrella he brought is going to come in handy now…

Amy looks up when she hears someone coming down the stairs and when she realizes that it’s Jake, she sends him a small smile.

“I brought you an umbrella.” Jake says as he hands it to Amy, who is already soaked, but since they might be out here for a bit, the protection from the rain is necessary.

Amy takes the umbrella gratefully and stands once Jake is at the bottom of the stairs, covering him with it as well.

“What are you doing out here?” Jake asks trying to warm her up by rubbing her arms.

“I came to see you. To tell you that there’s so many things that I want to talk about and you were the first person who came to mind. You’re my best friend and you always know how to make me feel better when i’m stressed or anxious. This, whatever this is, or could be between us, I want to see what happens. So, screw ‘light and breezy.’ Right?”

Jake’s smile could not be any bigger than at this moment. Amy just expressed her feelings, she wants to give this a chance. If he was scared of losing the chance for this before, he is more hopeful than he has ever been now. It’s scary, but exhilarating at the same time.

“Definitely. I was actually about to head to your place to tell you the same thing. Well, not exactly the same thing, but you get the point.” Jake lets out a soft chuckle.

Now it was Amy’s turn to smile. She was scared because of everything that happened within the first 24 hours of their relationship, but she also wanted didn’t want to give up on the possibility of this new dynamic between them. So, she took the plunge.

“This is all so new and scary, but I am excited to see what happens.” Jake says, pulling her closer under the protection of the umbrella.

“Me too.” Amy says, warming up instantly under his embrace. Reaching up, she cups his face and they share a soft, sweet kiss. Full of promise and excitement for what’s to come.

No more words were needed as the two of them stayed close under the umbrella, exchanging kisses and warmth as they begin this new chapter in their lives. Together.


	5. all I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42\. "Is this okay?"  
> This was posted as part of a B99 Valentine's gift exchange that I took part in.   
> I wrote this for my valentine, santiagoswagger on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift (feat. Ed Sheeran)

What started out as an awkward first date, turned into a super fun night that ended with breaking one of the rules that they made in order to keep things ‘light and breezy’. And while they both had drank 4 kamikaze shots, they weren’t drunk enough to forget what happened. Jake should have known that would have been the first rule they would break. All the built up tension from the last few years and they are stupid good at it, so why should they wait? Jake hoped Amy’s “I hope it wasn’t a mistake” isn’t true because for him, it’s everything he has been dreaming of. Well, the intimate, sweet stuff too, but he enjoys the sex and with Amy Santiago it’s better than anything he has ever experienced.

He needs to take some aspirin for his pounding head, but he doesn’t want to leave the warmth of his bed or disturb Amy in the process. He does need to pee though, so he gets up as quietly and slowly as he can and pads over to the bathroom. While he’s there he takes the opportunity to drink some water and take the aspirin, filling up a second cup of water with some aspirin for Amy since she will need it too. Coming back into the room, he quietly slips under the covers again and Amy stirs, slowly opening her eyes in the darkness.

“Mmm, what time is it?” Amy asks groaning.

“Too early.” Jake says turning onto this side to face her.

Amy buries her face in the pillow, her head also pounding. As if reading her mind, Jake reaches over to the bedside table and hands her the water and aspirin.

“Thought you might need this too.”

Amy takes them gratefully and slides back under the comforter, facing Jake.

“So, that was…fun.” Jake replied nervously

“It was. I think it was a rule we were going to break regardless because it’s been building for a while and thinking we could keep things 'light and breezy’ was stupid. Whenever this did eventually happen, it was always going to be more than casual.”

Hearing this, Jake’s heart starts racing, but still a little unsure of how intimate she wants to be, slowly he reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist, tracing circles on her hip with his thumb.

“Is this okay?” Jake asks quietly.

Amy is still trying to wrap her pounding, but more coherent head around the fact that her and Jake had sex. She’s thought about it, and will admit she has wanted it and it was drunk sex, but not to the level of forgetting it in the morning. It was fast and passionate and there wasn’t much intimacy to it, but now with Jake pulling her closer, she craves this. She knows he is probably scared though because this is new for both of them and she doesn’t want it to be awkward.

Amy lays her hand on his chest, feeling his racing heart, her thoughts confirmed.

“You okay? Your heart is racing.”

Jake looks down at her hand on his chest and shuts his eyes and shakes his head a little (to clear his head) before looking back up at her. “I just didn’t know if touching you like this was okay cause it was awkward before and it’s all new and it’s you and I’m scared of messing this up before it even starts and-”

Amy cuts him off with a soft kiss that is filled with assurance and hope and when she pulls away, she snuggles into his chest and he wraps his arm more snuggly around her waist.

“I want all that stuff too, Jake. I mean yeah, the sex was stupid good, but the sweet, romantic things are amazing too. I want you to hold me and kiss me and be intimate with me.” She says biting her lip as a slight blush creeps up her cheeks.

Jake is still nervous cause this is new territory, but showing Amy just how much she means to him (even if it is their first date) and Amy being okay with it, quells some of his fears.

“You haven’t even begun to see my romantic side.” Jake smirks, pulling her closer to him.

Amy laughs against him, “Oh really, well show me what you got, pineapples.”

As they continue their lovemaking, Jake pulling out all his best romantic lines and moves, they take their time exploring each other and basking in the moment.

Yeah, this is already becoming the best first date he’s ever had and he can’t wait to see what happens.


	6. I will be your remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.
> 
> Requested by amyscascadingtabs on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Remedy by Adele

2 months. 8 weeks. 60 days. That’s how long Jake has gone without kissing his girlfriend.

He’s seen her once in that time, but anything beyond a hug or hand holding is pushing it and not being able to touch her is one of the hardest things for him (Amy too, he’s sure because she is very affectionate) so as much as he misses her and longs to see her, he is also relieved that she has only been able to visit once, because seeing her face to face and not being able to touch her kills him.

That’s why when he learns that the Nine-Nine busted Hawkins and that he is being moved to protective custody, that it’s all over. He’s going home.

The waiting is the hardest part. Waiting for Jake to come through those doors a free man has her biting her nails in anticipation. She’s waited 2 months for this. Two months to hold him. To kiss his handsome face and tell him she loves him (granted she did told him when she visited him the one time, but it’s not the same) now she can say it and actually touch him to show how much she means it.

As soon as she sees Jake come through the door to the waiting area she runs to him and he picks her up and spins her around like those movie reunions and they can finally hug and hold each other for the first time in two months.

Jake sets her down, but doesn’t let go, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“God, Ames, I missed you so much.” He whispers against her hair as he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

“Me too. I can’t believe you’re really here.” She says, hugging him tighter.

“I am and I’m never leaving you again, if I can help it.” He pulls back to look into her beautiful brown eyes, intertwining their hands and leading them toward the exit because he can’t get out of here fast enough.

Once they are finally alone in their hotel room, they get reacquainted with each other. They will have plenty of time to talk about everything later, that is if he wants to, right now, she just wants to be as close to him as possible. To know that he is in fact, real and alive and safe and will always come back to her.

Jake must also feel the same about being as close as possible because he hasn’t let go of her hand since before they left and if he has anything to say about it, won’t be anytime soon.

“Y’know what I missed most being in prison?”

Amy looks up at him from her perch on his chest. “What?”

“Kissing you. I mean, of course I missed you more than anything, but if you didn’t already know this, kissing you is one of my favorite things in the world.”

“Mmm, well I missed kissing you too.” She says as she draws lazy circles on his chest.

“Really? Well, maybe we should do something about that.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Amy says, leaning in their lips meet in the first kiss they have shared in 2 months.

It starts off gentle and soft, but quickly turns to passion as they pour all of their emotions into it. The loneliness. The fear of being without him for more than two months. All of it was poured into the kiss that they couldn’t express in words. When they part, their eyes remained closed, relishing in the most perfect kiss that either of them have experienced.

“I love you.” Amy whispers opening her eyes to look at those beautiful brown eyes she’s missed while he was gone.

“I love you too, always.” As he intertwines their hands and they lay there, in the quiet of their room, he knows they need to talk eventually, but right now, laying here with the love of his life, no words are needed.


	7. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Hugging the other when they're angry
> 
> requested by @b99peraltiago on tumblr

Jake should have known when Roger Peralta came to visit that it was for a favor and not to visit his son. It’s the same thing every time, why would this time be any different.

He worked the case though and got his dad off, but then when the celebrations at Shaw’s began, he bailed (like he always did) with some lame excuse. _Why couldn’t he just have a dad who cared?_

Slamming his phone down on the table, he asks the bartender for another beer and proceeds to focus on celebrating instead of wallowing in his bad luck.

From across the bar, Amy can see Jake doctoring his drink and curiosity getting the better of her, she heads over to where Jake is seated hunched over his drink. Hesitantly, she slowly sits down next to him. “Hey, you’re missing out on the celebration. What’s up?”

“Not really in the celebratory mood anymore, Jake replies, without looking at her.

“But you solved the case and your dad didn’t lose his license. Why aren’t you happy?” Amy says, still confused as to his current state.

“Because he was only here to get himself cleared and because i’m a cop, he knew I could help him. He didn’t really come to see his son. Why do I always do this to myself? Get excited and think maybe he’s changed and then I end up disappointed. Every. Damn. Time.” His voice raises in volume as he says this, becoming more agitated by the minute.

Amy isn’t used to seeing this side of Jake. Sure, she’s seen him clench his jaw in frustration when he’s having trouble with a case or his nervous energy when he’s stressed, but she hasn’t seen him this upset before. She knows the kind of relationship he has with his dad in the rare times that he has opened up, but he usually brushes it off or keeps it repressed and tries to be a better person than Roger Peralta will ever be. So, this side of him is new and she doesn’t know whether to leave him alone or comfort him. She decides to go for the latter.

Tentatively, Amy reaches out and touches his shoulder, which makes Jake turn his head towards her. “I’m sorry, Jake. she says, hand still on his shoulder.

“Why doesn’t he want me?” he says, banging his fits on the table as angry tears threaten to spill over.

At this, Amy pulls him in for a hug and rubs circles on his back as he pulls at the collar of her blouse, while his tears stain her shirt. “You have so many other people that love you, Jake. Captain Holt, the squad, me (she wants to say) and you deserve so much more than he could ever give you.” Yeah, he teases and annoys her to no end at times, but she knows he’s a good person. He’s shown that many times. He wears his heart on his sleeve and has such a caring nature, he doesn’t deserve to have a father who only cares about himself. If she is ever able to just embrace her feelings and tell him how she feels, she will spend as much time as she can showing and giving him the love he deserves.

After a while, his grip loosens on her collar and his breathing evens out, so she knows that he has calmed down. When he pulls away, he is looking at her with something she can’t quite place, gratitude maybe, or something she doesn’t want to think about right now, _love_. Whatever it is, it warms her heart and sends a shiver down her spine because he has never looked at her this way before...

“Thanks, Ames. he says, offering her a small smile, eyes still shining from crying.

She smiles in return and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “You ready to join the celebration, you can’t let everyone else have fun without you.”

He chuckles a little at that and offers his arm for her to link with his. “Shall we?” he asks, and Amy nods as they walk over to join the rest of the squad. All of them giving Jake high five and Captain Holt even saying he is proud of him. Yeah, this beats any relationship he could ever have with his dad, these people are all the family he will ever need.


	8. And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."  
> requested by @nessa007 on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from King of My Heart by Taylor Swift

It’s been six days since Jake and Amy decided to ‘screw light and breezy’ and give this relationship a real shot.

It’s also been a week full of a lot of change. Holt being transferred to be PR, a new captain being assigned and then dying because of his abundance of health problems, or Jake and Amy were just so hot, making out in the evidence locker that it caused a heart attack, subsequently killing him. Then the worst possible person ever to be made acting Captain, the Vulture. Which brings them to where they are right now. Jake possibly getting demoted and having to break up with Amy, which is not going to be an option if he can help it.

After the speech that Jake made at Shaw’s, Amy needed some time to think and got up to leave, making Jake wonder if he messed up. So, he goes to find her and of course, she is back at the precinct. To say he is relieved is an understatement because he basically just said he would willingly give up his job for her and she can’t just leave like that.

“Hey, thought I might find you here.” Making Amy look up from the where she’s clearing her desk for the night.

“Hey, sorry. I loved what you said. Well, the stuff that was directed at me and I just needed time to think. I was a little overwhelmed.” She says, looking away.

Jake doesn’t know whether that is a good or bad thing and he suddenly gets a sinking feeling in his stomach because he knows what this six day relationship has meant to him, but he doesn’t know what it means to Amy, just as he is about to ask, Captain Holt approaches them with the news that he made a deal with the Vulture and Jake could keep his job and they could stay together.  This is the best news to come out of all of this craziness, but Jake still needs to know how much this truly matters to Amy.

* * *

 They decide to walk to Jake’s apartment since it is closer to the precinct and Amy’s been spending pretty much every night there over the past week anyway.

“So, back there at the precinct, what did you mean about being overwhelmed.” He holds his breath as he waits for her reply.

“Oh, well I mean these past six days have been pretty chaotic. We came together in the midst of Holt leaving and we’ve had two different Captains since then. Then you almost got demoted. All the signs were pointing against us and I was worried because I know how much your job means to you. How long it took you to get to this point. I didn’t want you to lose that. Then you said, you didn’t care if you got demoted, but you cared about being with me.” and I didn’t know how to feel about that.”

“Well, how do you feel now? Do you still want this?” He’s nervous and Amy has the sudden need to reassure him about this because, _damn_ , she wants this. Probably more than she has ever wanted anything else. Even more than being a Captain.

“Yes! I want this so much. No one has ever cared this much. You always go into things head first, and so spontaneously and I am the practical one and so when you said what you did, I just couldn’t believe that you would do that, because I know how much your job means to you.”

The widest grin spreads across Jake’s face at her response. She wants this too. She wants _him_. And he gets to keep his job. What started out one of the worst days ever, has suddenly become one he will never forget. As, they continue walking, the chill from September in New York catches up to them, and Jake feels the shiver that runs through Amy’s body with their entwined hands. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

Touched by the gesture, Amy takes his leather jacket and pulls her arms through the sleeves, instantly being surrounded by his scent and warmth. Even though this was still new, it felt more comfortable than any other relationship Amy had ever been in. And, they almost missed out on having this because of the ‘no dating cops’ rule. _God_ , is she glad that Jake just went for it and they kissed for realz.

“Y’know, I was a little worried there for a sec. I mean, I know how much the last six days have meant to me, but I wanted to make sure you felt the same, because, like I said at Shaw’s, ‘this is good. What we have, even if it’s just six days, is good.” Amy turns toward him as they stop in front of his building, reaching up to cup his cheek. “So good.” She whispers and Jake’s heart is about to burst because this amazing, beautiful woman in front of him is everything he has ever been dreaming of and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “You look cute wearing my jacket.” Which causes Amy to blush and tuck her hair behind her ears.

She did the _thing_ . _The double tuck_. In front of him.

“Okay, I have a confession to make.” Jake says, making Amy lookup with wide eyes.

“The night you went to The Keychain with Dave Majors, I spied on you and saw you do the double tuck.”

“The double tuck?”

“Yeah, what you just did right now. Tuck your hair behind your ears at the same time. It means you really like someone. At least that is what Rosa said.” Amy, clearly embarrassed, blushes again and looks away from him.

“Wait, Rosa told you about that? I didn’t know she even knew.”

“So, couldn’t resist my amazingly handsome self, huh?” Amy rolls her eyes affectionately, shaking her head.

“You’re such a dork, but yeah, you caught me.” She says, smiling up at him with laughter and adoration in her eyes.

The confirmation that it was directed at him, causes his heart to burst with so much love and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. To deserve her, but he’s not going to dwell on it. Instead he kisses her forehead and stores those three little words that he wants to say away for a later time because, even though it’s only been 6 days, he knows there’s no one else for him but Amy Santiago.

“Come on, let’s go inside and you can tell me all about your huge crush on me.” Amy playfully punches his shoulder, taking his hand as they close the door to his apartment and spend the rest of the evening talking, cuddling and drinking hot chocolate, looking forward to what the future has in store.


	9. cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.  
> requested by @nessa007 on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift  
> thanks to [rileyhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart) for the feedback and being my beta. :)

It’s about 3 dates into Jake and Amy’s relationship when he decides they should go bowling. Considering how competitive they both are, this might not be the best idea, but Jake also knows that their competitive streaks are when they have done some of their best work in the past. Plus, Jake knows that Amy can’t resist some healthy competition.

3 turns into the game and Amy hasn’t made one strike or spare and Jake got a strike on his first turn. He can see her start to get frustrated. “Thought you were good at this, Santiago?” Jake replies with his classic smirk.

“Shut up, Peralta. Aren’t you supposed to charm the girl on the first few dates? I can totally knock down all these pins.” Amy says, confidently.

“I don’t need to put on the charm because I already have you, but since you’re so confident that you can knock them all down, want to make it a bet?”

“What’s the wager?” she says intrigued.

“If I win, you have to admit that I am the true champion and always will be. If you win then you get a massage and I have to say you’re the Champion of the World.”

“You’re on, Peralta.” She says, shaking his hand with the firm grip she learned at a seminar.

Amy stands in from of the lane and takes a few deep breaths to help her focus. ‘Concentrate.’ she tells herself. She aims the ball to land directly at the middle pin and releases her arm and lets go. The ball goes rolling down the lane toward the pins, and it knocks them all down, but two, leaving a big gap between them.

“Oh, a split! Not many people knock those down. Think you can do it, Santiago?” Jake yells.

“Watch me” Amy says retrieving her ball again. This time, she doesn’t aim directly toward the middle, but more diagonal and instead of knocking both pins down, it only gets one of them. “Why didn’t it work? I had a strategy and everything.” She retreats back to her seat, defeated.

“Guess you’re just gonna have to accept that there are just some things that I’m better at than you.” Jake says as he also gets a split.

“Well, let’s see you knock them both down, if you think you’re better.”

“As you wish, m’lady.” He says in the best fake british accent he can muster, bows before her, taking the ball and aiming it toward the lane. It hits one, then slides and knocks the other down. Amy’s mouth hangs open in shock, “That’s what I was trying to do!” she yells.

Walking back towards Amy, he smiles triumphantly, while a pout appears on Amy’s face. “Well, clearly it didn’t work.” He says mockingly.

“Clearly. Ugh, it’s just another thing you are good at. First, you win our bet and now this. At least I beat you at Jimmy Jabs.”

Jake’s smile falters, “Uh, about that. I have a confession to make.” Amy doesn’t like where this is going…

 

“What is it?” She asks, trying to sound calm.

“I kind of let you win.” He says, looking down at the floor.

“You what? Um, how? I clearly beat you.” Amy says, confidently.

“I kept pressing the ‘door open’ button the elevator to keep it open for you.”

“Why would you do that? You always want to win.”

“Because I still had feelings for you and you looked so cute doing those dance moves to try and get me to break.”

Amy doesn’t know how to react to this, she’s touched that Jake, always teasing, insufferable Jake would give up his winning streak for her, but she’s also a little disappointed that she actually didn’t win.

“Well, I’m touched that you would give up your winning streak for me, but it still doesn’t make me feel any better.” she says, pout appearing once more.

“Maybe this will…” he leans in to kiss away the disappointed pout on her face. Giving in, she allows herself to get lost in it, all disappointment fading away.

“You sure know how to bring on the charm.” she says pulling away, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Oh this is just the beginning, you’re about to see full on boyfriend Jake. A side you have never seen until now.

The word ‘boyfriend’ should scare her because they’ve only been on three dates, but it fills her with a sudden excitement at this newfound relationship and she couldn’t be happier.

“I can’t wait.” she says sincerely, taking his hand.

“All right, let’s finish this game, so you can admit that i’m the true champion once and for all.”

“Haha you wish Peralta. I’m going to beat you fair and square this time!” she says sticking her tounge out at him as the ball goes sailing down the lane, knocking all ten pins down. “I got a strike! Finally! Suck it Peralta. Who’s the real champion now?”

Jake watches Amy with a gleeful smile, amazed at this woman who’s had his heart for a long time. “Call it even?”

Amy narrows her eyes, but doesn’t hide the smile showing on her face. “Do I still get my massage?”

“Of course, your wish is my command.”

“Who are you and what did you do with Jake Peralta?” She asks skeptically.

“He’s just crazy about the one Amy Santiago and maybe doesn’t care so much about winning anymore when he has her by his side.”

Amy’s face softens at this reply, “Okay, call it even. We both got the person in the end. I consider that a win in my book.”

“I think some of my charm is starting to rub off on you.” He says, nudging her shoulder.

“Maybe so, but I think i’m okay with that.” Laying her head on his shoulder and they walk to his car together.

Successful third date. Check.


	10. i'm living again, awake and alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 82\. "just breathe, okay?"
> 
> requested by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot

Jake has usually remained pretty calm in stressful situations, being a cop that’s kind of the norm. From his stint in prison, to having guns pointed at his head, a bomb at his wedding, and now a bomb in the hospital where they are celebrating their anniversary. He handled the situation with Pam and the bomb pretty well, he was calm and hell, if he can handle this, he can handle kids.

 _Kids_. He does want them. He doesn’t know why he told Amy he never did. Maybe it was because he was put on the spot and was acting off his emotions. The thought of little versions of the two of them running around fills his heart with joy, but also scares him beyond belief. What if he can’t handle it like he handled these life-threatening situations? What if he and Amy are separated again? What if he screws up like his dad…these thoughts are enough to make him go into a full-on panic attack.

The Thai food they picked up gets ignored on the table when Jake starts to hyperventilate and pull his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. Amy went to change into her pjs and when she comes out of the bedroom, the scene before her is heartbreaking.

She recognizes the signs from when she is dealing with her own panic attacks, the erratic breathing, lack of known surroundings, sense of dread…she knows something is wrong because this doesn’t happen to Jake very often. She walks slowly toward him and kneels down in front of him.

“Babe,” she says softly reaching out to touch his arm. He looks up at her touch and she sees the look of panic in his eyes. Comforting him right now isn’t the best option, so she continues to talk in a soft voice, to help calm him down. He looks away from her, but she stays kneeled in front of him trying to calm his breathing.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” she soothes as he continues rocking back and forth. Something must have really gotten to him for it to be this bad. “Jake, look at me.” He looks up, still noticeably scared and panicked, but calming down slightly. “Just breathe, okay?” Amy starts doing the breathing techniques she learned when she had her own panic attacks with Jake and after a few minutes, his breathing starts to even out.

“I’m sorry,” he says hanging his head. Taking his hand in hers, Amy strokes it gently.

“Do you want to tell me what made you freak out?” she asks tentatively.

“The kids stuff. I thought I would be able to handle it after the ordeal with the bomb and Pam at the hospital and then all these thoughts started running through my head. What if I screw up, what if we are separated, what if it’s too much for me to handle? I want them, I do Ames, but I can’t stop being scared about it.” He says, looking away, nervously.

Amy moves her hand up to touch his face and make him look at her. “Babe, it’s okay. I know you’re scared. I’m scared too because there are going to be things we can’t control especially with our jobs and everything, but I know for a fact that you will be a much better dad than yours ever was. Do you want to know how I know?” Jake nods slightly, urging her to continue.

“Because you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You care so deeply about people and while you have your issues and insecurities, you don’t let them define you. You are goofy, funny, sweet and our kid’s gonna have the most fun dad ever because his dad is a big kid himself.”

“You really think so?” Jake asks, still not believing her words.

“I know so.” she whispers, leaning in to softly peck his lips.

“I will be the most fun dad in the history of the universe.” Jake says after they pull away.

“There’s the Jake I know and love.” she says smiling, as she shakes her head in adoration at her husband.

“I’m still a little scared, but I know with you by my side, we’ll be okay,” as he reaches out to cup her face. “I would still like to wait a little bit before we start trying though. Just talking about baby names is enough for me right now.”

“Thank you for being open to talking about it. I know that this is difficult and scary for you, but babe, I have the utmost faith that we can do this when we’re ready. It’s going to be amazing. We’re going to be amazing.” Jake stares in awe at this amazing women he gets to call his wife and he knows that while the prospect is scary, he will do whatever it takes to be the best dad he can be for his child.

“Now can we eat because this food has been calling to me for a while and I’m starving.” Her voice breaks Jake from his thoughts and he laughs when he realizes what she said. “I see how it is, putting food before your husband” he says with his classic knowing smirk.

Rolling her eyes lovingly at her dork of a husband, “Well, I did give you my full attention, now it’s time to satisfy my hunger and cuddle on the couch with some Property Brothers.”

“Works for me,” he says as he hands her the plate of Thai food and she snuggles close folding her legs underneath herself. Yeah, he thinks. Everything is gonna be okay. All I have to do is _breathe_.


	11. I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap.
> 
> requested by @rileyhart (@bitchinlyras on tumblr) and anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

Ever since Amy was a little girl, she always loved having her hair played with. Friends running their fingers through it, or softly brushing it, smoothing out all the knots. Then, there were the times she would play with her own hair, rubbing her fingers against the ends or gliding her fingers through it when she needed a short release from the stress of school or work, but none of those compare to the soft hands of Jake Peralta, caressing and playing with it in the soft intimate moments between them.

She had other boyfriends of course, but they didn’t give as much attention to that part of her as she would have liked. Instead focusing on satisfying themselves and what gives them pleasure and contentment. Yes, there was some cuddling and sweet moments, but sex was what dominated them for the most part and she enjoyed that part (obviously), but nothing could compare to what she experienced with Jake.

The level of domesticity and normalcy with them was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It wasn’t just stupid good sex, it was everything else too. Cuddling together on the couch after a long day, sweet, stolen kisses in the evidence lockup or the break room when they think no one is watching. Knowing exactly where things were in their subsequent apartments from being in them so often and Jake making breakfast or doing dishes because of how much it means to her.

He knows exactly how to make her happy, which is something no other guy could do. It makes her heart soar with adoration and love for him. She doesn’t know what it is, but she feels like maybe he was made specifically for her, to bring her happiness and a love like no other.

When Jake plays with her hair, it’s with a gentleness that gives her goosebumps. How reverent he is with his movements as he runs his long, calloused fingers through the delicate locks. She’s missed those hands since he’s been in prison. The nights when she comes home to an empty apartment and finds herself longing for the contentment being around Jake provides.

With Amy's hair a mess of braids after all the stress of working on getting Jake out of prison, the sleepless nights, going home alone, she is thoroughly exhausted. She starts to drift off and she doesn't want to stop working on this case, but Jake would want her to take care of herself, and so she lets her eyes slowly fall closed taking a much needed nap.

 

_It was a couple months ago now that Amy had been studying for the sergeant's exam and Jake got to see first hand what had been deemed as the Santiago Stress Scale. One being stress braiding._

_In true Jake fashion he pulled her away from her studies despite her many efforts to keep going and she takes a much needed break with a cup of hot tea and a movie. Laying with her head in Jake's lap, she was the most relaxed she had ever felt as he softly and gently caressed her scalp while running his fingers through her hair. She could fall asleep right here, lulled by the rhythm of his fingers, pulling the braids lose as he goes._

_If she was being perfectly honest, there would have been a time when Amy thought that no one could compete with her mother’s touch when it came to stroking her hair, being soothed by it throughout the years when things became too much, but Jake’s movement’s were so so soft that he always had a way of lulling her to sleep. Which didn’t surprise her because he was so gentle and soft when it came to everything involving her, that sometimes she couldn’t even believe that he was real._

_"I love you" she whispers, not wanting to break the soft intimacy of the moment. "I love you too, Ames. So much. Sleep, babe." Closing her eyes, she has the hint of a smile on her face while he continues his soft ministrations with her hair._

 

Waking up with a jolt, she can still feel the ghost of his fingers running through her locks, as the realization that it was a dream starts to sink in. Her hands run through the strands, aching to feel his hands against her head, if only for a second, but he's in prison and Amy is alone in their apartment, the urge to crack the case even stronger than before.

When Jake does get released and Amy takes him as far away from that place as possible, to the safety of their apartment, she relishes in being able to have him all to herself again.

“Am I really home? With you?” He asks, softly. Awe clearly visible on his face. Amy reaches up and touches his face, “Yes babe, you’re home. I’m here.” she whispers, reaching her hand further to plunge her fingers into his soft curls.

He lays his head in her lap this time and she plays with his hair the way he does hers; in that soft, delicate way that is so Jake and never fails to make her succumb to calm, content happiness. God knows she’s been craving his hands in her hair these past two months, but right now, she can set that aside and give her boyfriend the love that he so effortlessly gives her.

“Mmm, you always know how to make me relax.” he says, shifting his head in her lap to lean further into her hands. Oh, if only he knew that he does the same thing for her. He’s always been the calm to her chaos, despite how chaotic his life usually is. Never wavering in his constant love and support.

Whenever he sees her stressed out, he takes it in stride and immediately tries to make her feel better. Whether through bringing her coffee, or a kiss to her forehead, and of course, when he runs his hands through her hair when they kiss or when he is holding her. It’s like her soft strands are his favorite thing about her because it’s always the first place his hands go whenever he is in her presence.

She loves his hair too of course. His curls that always fall on his forehead that she loves to brush away and run her hands through to sooth him. She never knew love, unconditional, open-hearted love for another person, in the way that Jake loves her. She’s so happy to have this dorky, chaotic mess of a man, home and back in her arms again.


End file.
